The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating body, two rows of terminals, and a shielding sheet. The shielding sheet is located between the two rows of terminals and fixedly provided in the insulating body along with the two rows of terminals. The insulating body has a tongue which extends forward. Each terminal includes a head portion embedded in the tongue. The head portions in the upper row are located over the shielding sheet, and the head portions in the lower row are located under the shielding sheet. When the electrical connected is mated with a mating connector, the tongue will enter the mating connector. In the case of poor mating, the tongue will easily bump into the mating connector, resulting in damage to the tongue and bending deformation of the head portions. Because each row of head portions is closely arranged and the head portions just face the shielding sheet, the deformed head portions may easily touch the other head portions that is adjacent to the deformed head portions in the vertical direction or the shielding sheet, causing short-circuiting between the terminals or short-circuiting between the terminals and the shielding sheet, and thereby affecting the functional performance of the whole electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.